Frozen And Tangled: The Animated Series
by TheGreatGodzilla
Summary: I don't know that Disney will create the animated series of Frozen and Tangled or not. If not, I would like to present you guys this animated series of Frozen and Tangled.
1. Introducing Characters

The crossover story between Frozen and Tangled.

Disclamier: I don't own Frozen and Tangled.

Chapter 1 Introducing Characters

Protagonist

Anna - The princess of Arendelle and younger sister of Elsa. She is one of the main protagonist of the series.

Elsa the Snow Queen - The ruler of Arendelle and older sister of Anna. She is one of the main protagonist of the series.

Rapunzel - The princess of Corona and Anna's best friend. She's came to Arendelle as an ambassador.

Allies

Kristoff - Princess Anna's love interest and Flynn's best friend.

Flynn Rider - Husband of Rapunzel and Kristoff's best friend.

Kragen - The scientist/inventor and vigilante in the raven costume.

Princess Aoi - The daughter of Emperor of Japan who came to Arendelle as an ambassador.

* Yakan,Aisu and Seishi - The ninjas who are bodyguards of Princess Aoi.

Lech - The mutant alien salamander that was mutated by the Raach.

Olaf - The living snowman was created Elsa.

Sven - Kristoff's Reindeer who he use to help him to deliver the ice blocks.

Maximus and Pascal - Pets of Rapunzel and Flynn.

Villains

Professor Flame and Mr. Hot - The eco-terrorists who see that the current Royal Family of Arendelle

are just tyrannical rulers. They both are one of the main antagonists of the series.

The Gold - The evil organization of the knights.

* The Golden King - Leader of the Gold. He is one of the main antagonists of the series.

* The Golden Knights - The members of the Gold.

Raach - A race of spider aliens in robotic bodies from the Dimension Z. They're one of the main antagonists of the series.

Kengen - An evil sorcerer from Japan who come to take Princess Aoi as his wife.

Mirror Mask - The thief who wore the mirror as his mask. He is a long time adversary of Kragen.

The Snow Eater - The lion-headed ogre that wants Elsa as his own personal "food maker".

Freak Frog - The mutant giant frog that terrorized the Valley of the Snow. It was mutated by the Raach.

Fear Fish - The mutant giant fish that feed on fear of people. It was mutated by the Raach.

The Spore - The group of mutant eagle-sized wasp-like spore that steal food of people to eat. They were mutated by the Raach.

Supporting Characters

Kai and Gerda - The loyal servants of the Royal Family of Arendelle.

Oaken - The owner of Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna.

Mr. Cold - The merchant who travel all over Europe,Asia and Africa.

Jaku Kato - The owner of the Kato's Noodle Shop.

* Mrs. Taka - The chef of the Kato's Noodle Shop.

The Animals of the Valley of the Snow

* Mammoth - The prehistoric elephants that cover with fur.

* Irish Elk - The prehistoric gigantic deers have very big horns.

* Hipparion - The prehistoric horses that lived in the Valley of the Snow.

* Steppe Bison - The large bisons that lived in the Valley of the Snow.

* Elasmotherium - The prehistoric gigantic rhinoceros that cover with fur.

* Scimitar-toothed Cat - The prehistoric tiger that lived in the Valley of the Snow.

* Cave Bear - The largest predators of the Valley of the Snow.

* Cave Hyena - The large hyenas that scavenge on carcass of animals in the Valley of the Snow.


	2. Just A Vigilante

The crossover story between Frozen and Tangled.

Disclamier: I don't own Frozen and Tangled.

Chapter 2 Just A Vigilante

In the Forest...

"That the last one."Said The Golden Knight

"Good. Now we have to send these cargo to our boss before-"Said The Golden Knight and then a stone was fall on his head.

"What was that?!"Asked The Golden Knight then a robe come down from the tree and pull him up.

"AHHHHHHHH!"Screamed The Golden Knight

"Whoever you are! Show yourself! COWARD!"Shouted The Golden Knight

"You say it."Said The Voice and someone jump down from the tree and kick at his face and he's reveal to be a man in raven costume.

"Who... are you?!"Asked The Golden Knight

"The name... is Kragen!"Said Kragen and he's kick at face of the Golden Knight to unconcious.

In Arendelle at the Palace...

"Elsa! Look what I got at the market!"Said Anna

"What now?"Asked Elsa

"A book!"Said Anna

"Ohh..."Said Elsa and she's grab it to read.

"Wars of the World?!"Asked Elsa

"Cool right?"Asked Anna

"Anna did you believe in the things that are not came from our world?"Asked Elsa

"Come on! Extraterrestrial life are awesome!"Said Anna

"Sorry but there no extraterrestrial life."Said Elsa and she's start to laughing out a little.

Meanwhile in the Forest at the Southern River...

"Raach must find the one who are the one that can use useful for operation that known as operation on Earth."Said Raach

"But the one that needed by Raach were protected in the place that was too much for invasion to capture

that known as abduction."Said Raach

Behind the Tree...

"I must find who is this one is."Said Kragen and two Raach Droids come from behind and grab him.

"It's the one who known as the Kragen."Said Raach and he and other grab Kragen but he's pull his sword out and cut them off and two Raach

are come out from the stomach of the robots. The others heard voice slashing and grab laser guns and shoot laser to Kragen.

Kragen throw a smoke bomb to them and escape from the place as fast as he can.

In Arendelle at the Palace...

"BOOM!"

"Hello Queen Elsa of Arendelle!"Said A Man in Fire Mask

"We need to meet ya and ya sistar!"Said Humanoid Dragon

"Who are you?!"Asked Elsa with angrily

"My name is Professor Flame and this is my loyal associate, Mr. Hot!"Said Professor Flame

"We're here to free Arendelle."Said Mr. Hot

"From what?"Asked Anna

"Your tyrants!"Said Professor Flame and he's grab his gun and shoot to Anna but Elsa freeze the bullet.

"What with this commotion?!"Asked Elsa

"You're no human Queen Elsa! You're an Ice Elemental!"Said Professor Flame and Mr. Hot breath fire to surround her.

Elsa use her ice powers to stop the fire and Professor Flame shoot a net from his gun to her.

"HOT NOW!"Shouted Professor Flame and Mr. Hot use his tail hit at face of Elsa to unconcious.

"ELSA!"Shouted Anna and Professor Flame throw the knives to her but she run to hide behind the throne.

"I can burn her boss!"Said Mr. Hot

"No! We got what we wanted. We can always kill her later."Said Professor Flame and he's carry Elsa

and go out from where he came in with Mr. Hot.

"Elsa..."Said Anna

In the Forest...

"Let go of me!"Said Elsa

"Don't let me burn ya!"Said Mr. Hot

"What do you want?"Asked Elsa

"As we said. Get rid of you."Said Professor Flame

"For what?!"Asked Elsa

"For everyone who want to rule Arendelle. Someone who was better than you and your family!"Said Professor Flame

"Did you... ever... know... about... how much... respondsibility... that... I have?!"Asked Elsa

"Yes... and no."Said Professor Flame

"Boss! I smell someone following us!"Said Mr. Hot

"His stinky sister?"Asked Professor Flame

"No! A man! And... he was... there!"Said Mr. Hot and he's breath fire to high of the tree and Kragen jump out.

"What is that thing?"Asked Professor Flame and he's drop Elsa down from his shoulder.

"I'm your worst nightmare!"Said Kragen and he's throw a ravarang to Mr. Hot but he's burn it with his fire-breath.

"Get him!"Said Professor Flame and he's run with Mr. Hot and take down Kragen.

Professor Flame punch him at stomach but Kragen grab his hand and throw him to Mr. Hot. Then, they both stand up and

Professor Flame grab a saw out from his suit and run to fight Kragen. Kragen jump into the air and step on his head

and kick at his legs and he's fall unconcious on the ground and Mr. Hot jump to grab Elsa and carry her away

but Kragen throw his ravarang to hit him at hind of head and he's drop Elsa and fall unconcious on the ground.

"Are you okay?"Asked Kragen

"I'm fine... and... who are you?"Asked Elsa

"Kragen."Said Kragen and he's carry her back to Arendelle.

Meanwhile on the Mountain...

"The one that known as Kragen had be found again by Raach."Said Raach and he's rady to shoot at Kragen but another Raach stop him.

"The one who known as Kragen must become the one who are calling by the humans as... destroy."Said Raach

"But not yet by the known as not yet."Said Raach

"For the reason that he might the one that is the only of the one that can lead us to the one who needed by Raach."Said Raach

Later at the Palace...

"ELSA!"Shouted Anna and she's run to hug her big sis.

"I'm okay Anna. I'm okay."Said Elsa

"So... who is this guy?"Asked Anna and she's point to Kragen but then he's disappear.

"How did he run away so fast? And who he is?"Asked Anna

"Just a vigilante."Said Elsa


	3. The Ambassadors

The crossover story between Frozen and Tangled.

Disclamier: I don't own Frozen and Tangled.

Chapter 3 The Ambassadors

In Arendelle at the Harbor...

"Tell me why we come here again?"Asked Anna

"I want to welcome Princess of Corona and Princess of Japan myself."Said Elsa and the ships from Corona and Japan is coming.

"They're coming!"Said Elsa and the ships landed at the harbor.

"There! Princess Rapunzel of Corona!"Said Elsa

"Can I go to talk with her?"Asked Anna

"Of course."Said Elsa

"YAY!"Shouted Anna and she's to talk with Rapunzel.

"Hi Princess Rapunzel. My name is Anna, Princess of Arendelle. Nice to meet to you."Said Anna and she's shake her hand.

"Umm... hi... and... this is my husband Eu-"Said Rapunzel

"Flynn! Flynn Rider! Nice to meet you too Princess Anna."Said Flynn and she's kiss her hand.

Back at Elsa...

"You must Queen Elsa of Arendelle. It's a pleasure to meet you."Said Aoi and she's bow to her.

"Thank you Princess Aoi. And these are...?"Asked Elsa and she's point to the ninjas.

"These men are my bodyguards. They all are ninjas."Said Aoi

"The name is Yakan. And this my friends Aisu and Seishi."Said Yakan

"Nice to meet you Yakan... all of you."Said Elsa

"So... when do we go to the embassies?"Asked Anna

At Kato's Noodle Shop...

"Give me your money and this old woman won't get hurt!"Said Mirror Mask

"Okay! Okay! Just don't harm her!"Said Jaku

"How about give you a one way ticket to the prison?"Asked Kragen

"Kragen!"Said Mirror Mask

"Mirror Mask!"Said Kragen

"Long time no see! HAHA!"Said Mirror Mask

"You had escape me many times. You got any changes to be a better person. But you never use it!"Said Kragen

"Crime... is my life! People can't be change Kragen!"Said Mirror Mask and he's throw the glass shurikens to him

but he's jump in the air and swing to stand behind him.

"You're wrong. It's about who did you choose to be."Said Kragen

"You and me had a same point. It's about who did I choose to be. And... I choose... THIS!"Shouted Mirror Mask and he's throw glass shurikens

to him again and he's bend down and stand up again.

"Can't use same tricks for round two."Said Kragen

"Just make it look like! LOOK!"Said Mirror Mask and he's point to the glass shurikens that he's threw that struck in the wall.

"The bombs?! Are you insane?!"Asked Kragen

"Don't have to ask."Said Mirror Mask and he's throw Mrs. Taka to him.

"Are you okay?"Asked Mrs. Taka

"The bombs!"Said Jaku and Kragen use his sword break the wall that struck with the bombs and run out from shop

and throw it into the sky. Then, they're explode.

"BOOM!"

"He's getaway again!"Said Kragen

At the Corona Embassy...

"Hope you like it. We do our best."Said Anna and she's show the rooms to Rapunzel and Flynn.

"It's so beautiful!"Said Rapunzel

"I'm kinda like it."Said Flynn

"I'm so glad that you two like it!"Said Anna and she's hug Rapunzel.

Meanwhile in the Forest...

"Stupid Kragen! Can't he deal with crime for a day?"Asked Mirror Mask and he's see something on the tree.

"What is that thing?"Asked Mirror Mask

"ROARRR!"

"Demon Spider!"Said Mirror Mask and he's run away from it.

"ROARRR!"

"Come to me!"Said A Man and he's walk out from the shadow of the tree.

"Tsuchigumo! I order you to bring the Princess Aoi of who came from my homeland to me!"Said A Man

"ROARRR!"

The Tsuchigumo run toward to Arendelle to capture Princess Aoi.

"Now let see what is good for the terrorization!"Said A Man and he's grab a his magical book and open it.

In Arendelle at Japan Embassy...

"It's feel like I'm in Japan! Well... mostly."Said Aoi

"Glad that you like it."Said Elsa

In the City...

"ROARRR!"

"Demon Spider!"Shouted A Woman

"HELP!"Shouted A Boy

"ROARRR!"

Kragen jump from the roof and pull his sword and try to cut it's leg but it's too strong.

"ROARRR!"

The Tsuchigumo turn on him and split the acid poison to him but he's jump off.

"ROARRR!"

The Tsuchigumo turn back on Kragen and go straight to the Japan Embassy.

At Japan Embassy...

"Umm... ladies... you might wanna look at this."Said Seishi and he's point out of the window to the Tsuchigumo.

"What is that thing?"Asked Elsa

"Tsuchigumo!"Said Aoi

"Tsu what?!"Asked Elsa

"It's the Demon Spider of Japan!"Said Yakan

"ROARRR!"

"It's head to this way!"Said Aisu and the Tsuchigumo jump on the roof and break inside into the Japan Embassy.

"ROARRR!"

"ATTACK!"Shouted Yakan and he and the other two pull their swords out and run to fight the creature

but it's use it's legs kick them to hit at the wall.

"ROARRR!"

"Stay away from us you freaky spider!"Said Elsa and the Tsuchigumo shoot ts web to her and throw her away

and shoot web around Princess Aoi and carry her out from the Japan Embassy into the forest.

Later...

"... ohh!"Said Elsa and she's see Anna,Rapunzel,Kristoff and Flynn stand in front of her.

"ANNA!"Shouted Elsa and she's quickly hug Anna.

"It's okay. That spider was gone."Said Anna

"So... what's going on here?"Asked Rapunzel

"Kengen."Said Yakan

"What?"Asked Elsa

"Kengen the name of evil sorcerer who wanted Princess Aoi as his wife. He must be the person who bring that thing here."Said Yakan

"He came from Japan too?"Asked Anna

"Yes he is."Said Seishi

"So... where that thing go?"Asked Rapunzel

"Into the forest."Said Kragen and everyone look at him.

"Who is this guy and how did get in here?"Asked Flynn

"Kragen."Said Elsa

"You know him?"Asked Kristoff

"He saved my life week ago."Said Elsa

"Can you lead us to him and take her back?"Asked Aisu

"Sure."Said Kragen

Later in the Forest...

"How far it is?"Asked Rapunzel

"I'm very tired now!"Said Anna

"Don't act like child. You two are teenagers now."Said Kragen

"It is easy to you because you're a man!"Said Anna

"Anna that was very rude!"Said Elsa

"Sorry."Said Anna

"So why did had to carry a frying pan around?"Asked Elsa

"It's my weapon."Said Rapunzel

"Ohh..."Said Elsa

"I think it's cool!"said Anna

"QUITE! We're at the place now."Said Kragen and he's look at the Japanese Castle with the girls.

"WOW!"Said Elsa,Anna and Rapunzel

"It's bigger that our Japan Embassy!"Said Anna

"Let's get in."Said Kragen and he's walk inside with the girls and heard noise of the wedding.

"... by the power that I got... from myself! I can said that myself can kiss my bride!"Said Kengen

"I think not!"Said Kragen

"Who are you?!"Asked Kengen

"Kragen!"Said Kragen

"With the Queen and Princess of Arendelle."Said Elsa

"Ahem!"Said Rapunzel

"With... Princess Rapunzel of Corona."Said Anna

"I don't care who you are! No ones can stop my wedding! Tsuchigumo!"Said Kengen and the Tsuchigumo jump down from the ceiling.

"ROARRR!"

"Take this!"Said Kragen and he's throw a ravarang in it's mouth and the spider eat it.

"...3 ...2 ...1!"Said Kragen and the Tsuchigumo is explode and turn into black aura

and float back into the magical book that Kengen hide in his kimono at his chest.

"NO!"Shouted Kengen

"YES!"Said Aoi and she's kick stomach of Kengen and throw him on the ground.

"YOU!"Said Kengen and he's shoot fire to the ceiling and burn his own castle.

"I'll return! Remember this! I'll return!"Said Kengen and he's create a black smoke around him and he's disappear.

"Let's get out of here!"Said Anna and they start to run.

Later outside of the Japanese Castle...

"PHEW!"Said Aoi

"That was close!"Said Anna

"So... what now?"Asked Elsa

"I know! Celebration!"Said Rapunzel

"I like that idea!"Said Anna

"Hey Kragen want to-"Said Elsa and she's not see him at the spot that was once stand at.

"Mr. Restless Vigilante."Said Elsa and she's walk back to Arendelle with the girls.


	4. Kidnapped Part 1

The crossover story between Frozen and Tangled.

Disclamier: I don't own Frozen and Tangled.

Chapter 4 Kidnapped Part 1

At the Southern River...

"Raach must find the location of the one that is the one that needed by Raach."Said Raach

"Raach is working on to find the one that is the one that needed by Raach to Raach."Said Raach

"Raach must working harder to find the one that is the one needed by Raach."Said Raach

"The mutagen that ordered by Raach had been delivered by Raach from the one known as while ago from the Dimension Z."Said Raach

"Raach will go get order that was ordered by Raach."Said Raach

On the Tree...

"Interesting."Said Kragen and he's jump down from the tree and pick up one of the mutagen canister

with him and run back into the forest back to Arendelle.

"Raach that was one of the mutagen canister that was missing from the box from the box that was ordered by Raach.

Raach must come with Raach to find the mutagen that means find the mutagen."Said Raach and they walk go to find the mutagen

and found footprints of Kragen.

"Must be the one known as the thief that come and steal the mutagen of Raach."Said Raach and they follow the trial of Kragen back to Arendelle.

At Kragen's Hideout...

"Robot body, weapons and mutagen."Said Kragen and he's drop the mutagen canister on the table.

"If this is not invasion, they are not gonna need these stuffs."Said Kragen and he's go to look at head of the robot and grab it.

"Why Earth? And where they came from?"Asked Kragen

In the Palace...

"This is very boring!"Said Royal Guard 1

"Flame and Hot can be hear anytime. We have to prepare ourselves to defense the palace."Said Royal Guard 2

"Who's know? Maybe they already give up."Said Royal Guard 1

"But still have other criminals outside there."Said Royal Guard 2

"Like who?"Asked Royal Guard 1

"Maybe... like me!"Said Royal Guard 2 and he's punch at face of the first guard and open the door at let the Golden Knights come in

and he's go to wear his Golden Knight armor and join the fight between the Golden Knights and the Royal Guards.

"The front door is clear sir!"Said Golden Knight and 8 ft. tall man in Golden Knight armor walk inside.

"Bow to the Golden King!"Said Golden knight and he's bow to the Golden King with the rest of the knights.

"The invasion of the palace... has begun!"Said Golden King and one of the Royal Guard stand up and use his spear hit at head of the Golden King

but he turn to look at him and grab his neck and throw him out from the palace and fall into the sea and turn to look back at his men.

"We're waiting for your command sir!"Said Golden Knight

"Find the Snow Queen and her sister... and bring me both heads of them. And if anyone trying to stop you people. Kill them!"Said Golden King

"As you said sir! Everyone scatter! Find the Snow Queen and her sister!"Said the Golden Knight and he's scatter from the group to find Elsa and Anna.

In the City...

"Faster!"Said Kragen when he's ride his black horse to the palace to tell Elsa and Anna about the alien invasion

but the Raach are drive the Robotic Scorpion after him.

"Must get them out of my back!"Said Kragen and he's throw a ravarang to them but the shoot laser from tail of robot to melt it down.

"Nice bot."Said Kragen and he's kick a barrel of oil and it's fall down and release the oil on the ground.

The Robotic Scorpion start to slip up and slide to another way and fall into the sea.

Meanwhile at the Palace...

"No sign of Queen Elsa and Princess Anna sir."Said Golden Knight

"What?! It can't be!"Said Golden King

"We have no idea where they are sir."Said Golden Knight

"But I knew."Said Golden King

At the Corona Embassy...

"Are you kidding me?"Asked Rapunzel

"No I'm not. It's turn out Hans just wanted to rule Arendelle."Said Anna

"He is a kind of jerk if you ask me."Said Flynn and he's grab a sandwich and eat it.

"He should change his name as Prince Derp from Jerk Kingdom."Said Rapunzel

"That the nice one!"Said Elsa and she's drink a cup of tea.

"KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK!"

"I'll go this time."Said Elsa and she's open the door.

"Hello."Said Elsa

"Hello Queen Elsa of Arendelle."Said Golden King

To Be Continued...


	5. Kidnapped Part 2

The crossover story between Frozen and Tangled.

Disclamier: I don't own Frozen and Tangled.

Chapter 4 Kidnapped Part 2

Previously...

"Racch must find the location of the one that is the one that was needed by Raach."Said Racch

"Bow to the Golden King!"Said Golden Knight

"What? It can't be!"Said Golden King

"Must get them out of my back!"Said Kragen and he's throw ravarang to the Robotic Scorpion, cutscene to the time that

its slip up and fall into the sea along with the Racch Droids that ride on it.

At Corona Embassy...

"Who-who are you?!"Asked Elsa

"The name is Golden King and these are my loyal men, the Golden Knights! We're here to give you THIS!"Said Golden Knight and he's use his sword

to cut head of Elsa but she's shoot ice ray to him and make him slip up on his men and she's quickly run back into the Embassy.

"Everyone we have to get out now!"Said Elsa

"Elsa what's going on?!"Asked Anna and the the Golden Knights jump through the windows into the Embassy.

"Who are these people?"Asked Rapunzel and she's look at Flynn

"Don't look at me! I didn't steal anything from them!"Said Flynn

"Surrender to the might of the Gold!"Said Golden Knight

"The Gold?"Asked Flynn

"The name of our organization! Now silence you fool!"Said Golden Knight

"What are you people want?"Asked Anna

"You! And the Queen!"Said Golden King when he's walk into the room.

At the Palace...

"Queen Elsa!"Said Kragen

"That's him!"Said Olaf and he's run to meet Kragen with Kai and Gerda.

"You must be the man who saved the Queen weeks ago!"Said Kai

"Where is her?"Asked Kragen

"She's off to the Corona Embassy with Princess Anna."Said Gerda

"Thank you. Now I had something to tell them."Said Kragen and he's ride his horse to the Corona Embassy

"Wait! What about the men in golden armors that attacked the palace?"Asked Kai and Kragen stop his horse to listen what did Kai had said.

"Did you said... men in golden armors?"Asked Kragen

"Yes sir. There a lot them invaded into the palace,hurt the guards and try to kill people in the palace."Said Olaf

"Two big problems now."Said Kragen

"BOOM!"

Kragen heard noise of the explosion near the palace and ride his horse to looking at it. He had see that the Robotic Scorpion

and the Raach that ride on it are survived from the fall that caused by him.

"Destroy the one known as Kragen"Said Racch

"Look like Queen Elsa had to be wait now."Said Kragen and he's pull out his sword.

At Corona Embassy...

"... ohh!"Said Rapunzel and she's see Flynn and Pascal lie unconcious on the ground.

"Flynn! Pascal!"Said Rapunzel and she's walk to look at them.

"Flynn wake up!"Said Repunzel and she's slap at his face.

"Oh! What... just... happened?!"Asked Flynn

"I don't know!"Said Rapunzel and she's carry Pascal and let him stand on her shoulder.

"Wait! Where Queen Elsa?"Asked Flynn

"Princess Anna had gone too!"Said Rapunzel

"I'll get Maximus."Said Flynn

In the Forest...

"Let go of me!"Said Anna

"Silence girl! If you don't want to be killed now!"Said Golden King

"Umm... duh! You still wanted to kill us."Said Elsa

"Elsa do something!"Said Anna

"How? My powers are useless with their armors."Said Elsa

"Every armors of my men including me had the heat systems that can help us to don't be hurt by your ice powers."Said Golden King

"Good to know."Said Elsa

At Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna...

"Here your carrot Sven."Said Kristoff and he's give Sven a carrot and he's bite and he's bite it after Sven.

"Kristoff!"Said Flynn and he's arrive with Rapunzel by ride with Maximus.

"Did I know you?"Asked Kristoff

"We meet each other few days ago."Said Flynn

"Oh! It's you Flynn and your wife!"Said Kristoff

"Rapunzel."Said Rapunzel

"Nice name. So what's up?"Asked Kristoff

"Elsa and Anna had been kidnapped!"Said Rapunzel

"We must go to rescue them!"Said Flynn

"Sound like I know who were behind this."Said Kristoff

"No but I had a plan."Said Rapunzel

"What's plan?"Asked Kristoff

At the Sea Shore near the Palace...

"ROARRR!"

The Robotic Scorpion shoot laser from its tail to Kragen but he's jump up and use his sword cut the tail off.

"Raach had to do the Raach must do."Said Raach and they all jump off from the Robotic Scorpion and press the auto button.

"The robot will deal with the one known as Kragen while Raach had escape with Raach."Said Racch

"I don't think so!"Said Kragen and he's throw a ravarang to head of one of Raach Droids

and it's fall on the ground and Raach inside the robot body is crawl out and escape but Kragen throw a box to it and imprison it in the box.

"ROARRR!"

"Got another evidence."Said Kragen and the Robotic Scorpion use its claw grab him.

"ROARRR!"

At the Golden Castle...

"There they are!"Said Rapunzel and she's see the Golden Knights carry Elsa and Anna inside the castle.

"You know the plan right?"Asked Rapunzel and she's go to hide under the blocks of ice with Flynn.

Kristoff drag his sleigh with Sven and Maximus to the front of the Golden Castle.

"Hello. There someone order the blocks of ice here?"Asked Kristoff and a Golden Knight walk out from the Golden Castle.

"We didn't order the blocks of ice."Said Golden Knight and then Rapunzel jump out and use her frying pan hit at face of the Golden Knight.

"But I order you this!"Said Rapunzel

"Don't even stand up!"Said Flynn and he's step on the Golden Knight.

In the Throneroom...

"Time for the execution!"Said Golden Knight

"Lock them up!"Said Golden King and his men lock Anna and Elsa with chains.

"Elsa I love you! You the best!"Said Anna

"I known that little sis."Said Elsa and they both hug each other.

"Stand right there. Don't move. If you want to have the good looking wound."Said Golden King and he's pull out his sword.

"STOP!"Shouted Rapunzel and she's throw a frying pan to head of the Golden King. Then, Sven and Maximus run in and kick them with their

hind legs and he's float to hit his men. Flynn and Kristoff run to free Elsa and Anna.

"Don't let them all!"Said Golden King and his Golden Knights are run follow them.

"Elsa the door!"Said Anna and Elsa shoot ice ray to freeze the door and lock the Golden King and men inside their own castle.

"Curse you all!"Said Golden King and hes punch the door many times until it's break and see that they all had escape.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Shouted Golden King

Later at the Palace...

"What was happened here?!"Asked Elsa

"Girls!"Shouted Olaf

"Olaf!"Said Anna

"What was happened here?!"Asked Elsa

"Disaster! A giant scorpion crawl out from the sea and try to kill Kragen but he's finally destroy it!"Said Olaf

"Speaking about Kragen... where is him?"Asked Anna

"Right behind you."Said Kragen and he's appear behind them.

"What're you doing here?"Asked Anna

"The alien invasion."Said Kragen

"Oh c'mon! There is no extraterrestrial life!"Said Elsa

"Two evidences."Said Kragen and he's show them a Raach Droid with it user that was in the box.

"What... in that box?"Asked Anna and Kragen show it to them.

"This... is the Raach. The real... extraterrestrial life."Said Kragen

"ROARRR!"


	6. Fog Monster

The crossover story between Frozen and Tangled.

Disclamier: I don't own Frozen and Tangled.

Chapter 6 Fog Monster

At Japanese Castle in the Forest...

"Why did she hate me?!"Asked Kengen and he's shoot fire to the tree and burn it.

"I must find a way to make her marry me again! And this time! She must say... yes!"Said Kengen and he's open his magical book.

"Let see what am I gonna use now?"Asked Kengen and he's looking around in his book.

"OH! Look at this! Enenra! The Fog Monster of Japan! This guy might make Princess Aoi accept my offer to marry me!

Now... Enenra! The Fog Monster I summon you from the book and come to serve me!"Said Kengen and the black aura come out from the

book and shape into the humanoid form of Enenra the Japanese Fog Monster.

"GO! And put the curse on Arendelle! Trap it in your eternal fog!"Said Kengen and Enenra fly out from the castle to Arendelle.

"AHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"Laughed Kengen

Meanwhile in Arendelle...

"So... what are we gonna do with this creepy spider?"Asked Olaf and he's pat on the glass-tank

that imprison the Raach that they got from Kragen.

"We had to know more about this creature. I'll check on the books about arthropods."Said Elsa

"Ahem... this is the sapient life. You can't call it as a creature!"Said Anna

"They're smarter than us that doesn't mean they must be civilized."Said Elsa

"What do you mean?"Asked Anna

"My point is this thing have no civilized! They're attempt to put an invasion on our world!"Said Elsa

"But they're still smarter than us."Said Anna

"I have no things to dispute that."Said Elsa

At the Southern River...

"The one known as Kragen had invaded into the terratory of Raach!"Said Raach and he's shoot laser along with the other.

Kragen pull out his sword and cut bodies of every Raach Droids that confront him.

"That the last one."Said Kragen but then another two are come behind him but he's jump and swing behind them and cut their heads off.

"Kragen you're incorrect again."Said Kragen and then he see a humanoid fog fly upon and go straight to Arendelle.

"Whatever it is. It can't be good!"Said Kragen and he's run back to his horse and ride it back to Arendelle.

In the Sky upon Arendelle...

"Unleash the power of fog!"Said Enenra and he's spread the fog out from his hands and his mouth.

Quickly the fog start to cover all over the city of Arendelle.

"Umm... Elsa... you might wanna look at this!"Said Anna

"What's going on?"Asked Elsa and she's was chock when she see that the fog was cover over Arendelle.

"What... just... happened?!"Asked Elsa

"ROARRR!"

"What that noise?!"Asked Olaf

"It's come from... that thing!"Said Anna and she's point to the Enenra.

"What does it doing?"Asked Elsa

"It's look like this thing is respond for spread the fog around the city."Said Anna

"We have to stop it!"Said Elsa

"How?"Asked Anna

"Maybe my powers can use with it."Said Elsa and she's shoot ice ray to Enenra but the ray go through him instead.

"It's useless."Said Elsa

"We need to find what that thing is now!"Said Anna

"Queen Elsa! Princess Anna! Princess Aoi need to meet you now and she is very furious."Said Kai

Later at the Throneroom...

"I had enough with this guy! I didn't love him!"Said Aoi

"Aoi calm down!"Said Anna

"What do you called this thing again?"Asked Olaf

"Enenra. The Fog Monster of Japan."Said Aoi

"This... Enenra must has a weakness. I'm sure!"Said Elsa

"No it's not! No one had ever defeat it before! Many best samurais in land try but... no one are come back to tell how."Said Aoi

"Oh great! Look like we have only one choice is to deliver you to him!"Said Anna

"It must have a better way!"Said Elsa

"Agree."Said Kragen and he's walk from the shadow of the corner of the throneroom.

"How did he get in here?!"Asked Aoi

"I'm still don't know."Said Elsa

"What did you got in your mind Kragen?"Asked Anna

"Make it look like we surrender."Said Kragen

"What?! Are you insane? I'm not gonna marry with that freak!"Said Aoi

"I'm not said surrender. I'm said make it like we surrender."Said Kragen

"For what?"Asked Aoi

"So we can find Kengen and take him down!"Said Kragen

"I'm agree with this idea."Said Elsa

"If I was get kissed by that freak! I'm gonna make you never wish to be born again!"Said Aoi

"That would be scare a little. If... I remember it after I died."Said Kragen

"So... when do we start?"Asked Aoi

"Now."Said Kragen and Aoi was shock from what did she heard.

"I hate you."Said Aoi

Later at Japan Embassy...

"These kimonos look beautiful!"Said Anna

"Kragen are you gonna watch me change my clothes?"Asked Aoi

"Sorry."Said Kragen and he's walk out from the room to stand with her bodyguards.

"Let me guess... you forget that this is-"Said Yakan

"Be quite."Said Kragen

In the room...

"Okay girls..."Said Aoi

"Time for a make up!"Said Elsa

Later...

"You guys can come in now."Said Anna and Kragen and the ninjas are walk into the room.

"Princess! You look... more beautiful than... than..."Said Seishi

"Than what?!"Asked Aoi

"I don't have a word to say."Said Yakan

"Impressive."Said Kragen

"Let's find Kengen!"Said Elsa

Later at Japanese Castle in the Forest...

"KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK!"

Kengen come up and open the door and he can't believe he see this moment.

"My lovely Princess Aoi!"Said Kengen and he's hug her.

"Are you come to marry me?!"Asked Kengen

"Only for stop the destruction that your monster is causing."Said Aoi

"OH! Yes,yes,yes! I'll call him back!"Said Kengen and he's walk out from door.

"Enenra! To the master!"Said Kengen and Enenra fly back to Kengen and the fog has gone from Arendelle.

"Guard the caslte! Let no ones enter!"Said Kengen and Enenra create a huge fog around the castle.

"Now... time to go to the wedding!"Said Kengen and he's grab Aoi and take her inside his castle.

On the Roof...

"The plan is working!"Said Kragen and he's jump into the window with Elsa and Anna.

"Find the room has noise of the wedding."Said Kragen

"Which one?"Asked Anna

"Follow the noise."Said Kragen

"ROARRR!"

"It's know we're in!"Said Elsa

"Block the window!"Said Kragen and Elsa shoot ice ray to block the window.

"ROARRR!"

"No one escape me!"Said Enenra and he's fly to the front door and go inside from below.

In the Wedding Room...

"Now time to kiss me!"Said Kengen and he's grab Aoi and try to kiss her for many times but she shake her head to other ways.

"I'm not yet ready for this part!"Said Aoi and a ravarang come from the ceiling

and hit at his head and he's fall unconcious on the grond.

"Kragen!"Said Aoi and Kragen jump down from the ceiling.

"With Queen Elsa..."Said Elsa

"And Princess Anna."Said Anna and she's jump down from the ceiling with Elsa

"BOOM!"

Enenra break into the room in a form of multi-handed creature-like.

"ROARRR!"

"No one take bride of the master!"Said Enenra

"Let see how did you can handle this!"Said Kragen and he's throw a ravarang to him and it's explode inside of Enenra

and his body was turn into a million of the smoke.

"RUN!"Shouted Kragen and he's run to the exit with the other.

In the Wedding Room...

"What just happened?"Asked Kengen and he see that his bride has gone again.

"NOOOOOOOO!"Shouted Kengen and he's look at Enenra who just finished his shape into humanoid form.

"You are a worst security guard ever!"Said Kengen and he's open his magical book

and turn him into black aura and absorb him back inside his magical book.

"Why did she hate me?!"Asked Kengen and he's spread his fire out and accident burn his castle.

"Oops!"Said Kengen

"BOOM!"

At the Palace in Arendelle...

"That's gonna be hurt... a lot!"Said Anna

"Who wants some tea?"Asked Elsa

"Japanese Green Tea please?"Asked Aoi

"Sure! With Japanese Cookies."Said Elsa

"That's my favorite!"Said Aoi

"Sorry but I can't stay to celebtate."Said Kragen and he's jump on his horse and ride out from the palace.

In the Forest...

"Note to myself. Don't burn your own castle when get angry or you will be homeless."Said Kengen and he's grab his dumbling and eat it

and then he's accident step on a badger hole and it's come out and bite him.

"OUCH!"Shouted Kengen and he's run away from the badger but it's still follow him and jump to bite his butt.

"OUCH!"Shouted Kengen


	7. The Valley Of The Snow

The crossover story between Frozen and Tangled.

Disclamier: I don't own Frozen and Tangled.

Chapter 7 The Valley Of The Snow

In the Cavern...

"BROOOB!"

"Raach had recognize that voice that is the voice of-"Said Raach and he was pull into the shadow by a long tongue.

"Destroy the-"Said Raach and then a creature jump out from the shadow and step on Raach Droid

and grab Raach out from its droid body and swallow him whole.

"BROOOB!"

Later...

"Okay let rest at here Sven."Said Kristoff and Sven walk near him to sleep with.

"Good night Sven."Said Kristoff and he's fall asleep with Sven.

2 Hours Later...

"BROOOB!"

Sven heard the voice and wake up and see a creature walking in the shadow of the cavern. Then, he's try to wake Kristoff up.

"What now Sven?!"Asked Kristoff and then the creature step out from the shadow and reveal itself to Sven as a Giant Frog.

"BROOOB!"

Sven stand up and pull Kristoff with him but the Giant Frog use its long tongue out and grab Kristoff's leg.

"Sven? Why you licking my... foot."Said Kristoff and he's open his eyes and see a Giant Frog use its tongue to grab him.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Kristoff and the Giant Frog pull Kristoff with him back into the cavern.

"Sven! HELP!"Shouted Kristoff and Sven quickly run to Arendelle.

In the Forest...

"Raach has found the one known as Kragen that was the one that act to bas enemy of Raach."Said Raach and he'sshoot laser to him.

"You don't want to do that."Said Kragen but the Raach Droid is shooting laser to him but he's jump out

and the laser hit another Raach Droid instead. Then, Kragen go behind him and poke th sword through head of the droid

and a Raach inside come out from its droid body and escape with the other Raach.

"Hope there no more of..."Said Kragen and he's jump back on his horse and then he see Sven run to him.

"... trouble."Said Kragen

Later in Arendelle at the Palace...

"Something must be happened to him!"Said Anna

"Anna! Calm down"Said Elsa

"It is easy for you to say because that it's not your lover who got abducted!"Said Anna

"You must be pashion! That is what I am going to said!"Said Elsa

"You had to lesson to your big sis... because I will!"Said Rapunzel and she's go with Flynn to get Maximus.

"Whatever! We had to go and rescue Kristoff now!"Said Anna

"Of course we will."Said Elsa

Later at the Entrance of the Cavern...

"It's look deep and... dark!"Said Rapunzel

"We must get in!"Said Kragen and he's walk inside the cavern.

"Are you insane?!"Askes Flynn

"My home is almost look like this."Said Kragen

"He's insane!"Said Flynn

"Are you a man or a mouse?"Asked Rapunzel

"A man. Why?"Asked Flynn and he's walk floolw Kragen with the girls.

"You're suppose... to keep me... safe!"Said Rapunzel and she's flirting at Flynn.

"You can take care of yourself. I knew that. Remember when you hit me with your frying pan?"Asked Flynn

"What kind of wife that will forget the first time when she saw her love?"Asked Rapunzel

"Be quite! Right now!"Said Kragen

"Sorry!"Whisper Rapunzel

"I think... that was the light!"Said Anna and she's run into it.

"Anna wait!"Said Kragen but she's already run into the light.

"WOW!"Said Anna and she's turn to look back at the other.

"Guys come and take a look!"Said Anna and the other run to find what did she just saw.

"Whoa!"Said Rapunzel when she's see a herd of Mammoth eating grass.

"This is the most beautiful place that I ever see!"Said Elsa

"The snow is falling everytime!"Said Flynn

"Strange."Said Kragen

"HELP!"Shouted Kristoff

"Kristoff!"Said Anna and she's run follow the voice of Kristoff.

"Kristoff I'm coming!"Said Anna

"Wait for us Anna!"Said Elsa and she's run follow her with the other. They all don't know, that they being watch.

The Giant Frog jump out with leg of Hipparion in it's mouth and it's pull out the horns of the Irish Elk that it use as weapon.

"BROOOB!"

At the Cave...

"HELP!"Shouted Kristoff

"Kristoff!"Said Anna and she's run to hug Kristoff.

"Look like Sven did it. Speaking about Sven..."Said Kristoff and Sven walk into the cave.

"We're here to rescue you!"Said Anna

"Thanks."Said Kristoff and Anna pull Kristoff up and take him out of the cave and the other are arrive.

"So... who did this to you?"Asked Anna

"A giant... freaky... frog!"Said Kristoff

"BROOOB!"

"Look like it's come back now!"Said Flynn

"And it's look very unhappy!"Said Rapunzel

"Elsa freeze it!"Said Anna and Elsa shoot ice ray to it and freeze it.

"We have to go now!"Said Elsa and she's run with the other to go back to the cavern. But then, the Giant Frog break out from the frozen solid.

"BROOOB!"

The Giant Frog quickly jump after them.

"Freak Frog is very fast!"Said Anna

"Freak Frog?"Asked Elsa

"I just name him!"Said Anna and Kragen look around and see a Cave bear is looking for food.

So he's throw a ravarang to hit at it's head and make it look at the Freak Frog.

"ROARRR!"

The cave Bear run to grab the Freak Frog immediately.

"ROARRR!"

The Giant Frog stop by the roar of the Cave bear and turn attention on it instead.

"BRROOO!"

"ROARRR!"

The Cave Bear use stand on two leg and slap at face of the Freak Frog with its claws.

"ROARRR!"

The Freak Frod jump at the stomach of the Cave Bear and bite its neck, killing it and start to eat it as food.

"What did you just do?"Asked Anna

"Give it a food."Said Kragen and he's walk into the cavern with the other.

"Vigilante..."Said Anna


	8. The Hunger Game

The crossover story between Frozen and Tangled.

Disclamier: I don't own Frozen and Tangled.

Chapter 8 The Hunger Game

In Arendelle...

"Empty?"Asked A Girl

"Sorry kid. But all breads were stole last night."Said A Man

Meanwhile at the Harbor...

"When he will come? I'm hungry!"Said Anna

"Be pashion Anna. We are all hungry!"Said Elsa

"I don't think people in the city will take this so long like you!"Said Aoi

"There he's come!"Said Rapunzel and the Ship from South Africa has arrive.

"YAY!"Said Flynn

"We will not die now!"Said Kristoff

Meanwhile in the Forest...

"Apple?"Asked Kragen and he's pick it up for an investigation and he's found a bite on it.

"Too big for a one bite of a one man."Said Kragen and he's drop the apple on the ground and walk away.

Then something come from behind and eat it and fly away.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Oaken and Kragen hurry run to his shop.

"What's going on here?"Asked Kragen and he's see his old adversary collecting the carrots.

"Stealing carrots?"Asked Kragen

"Hey I'm hungry like the other in Arendelle!"Said Mirror Mask

"Who robbed you?"Asked Kragen

"I should use what... instead of who!"Said Mirror Mask

At the Harbor in Arendelle...

"Welcome everyone to ship of Mr. Cold! Every kind of stuffs from England to Thailand can be found at here!"Said Mr. Cold

"Did you have foods?"Asked Elsa

"Of course I have!"Said Mr. Cold and he's go to get the barrels.

"In these barrels are filled with rice and fruits that got from China!"Said Mr. Cold

"We buy all!"Said Anna and she's quickly give him the money.

"WOW! Are you serious?"Asked Mr. Cold

"This is emergency!"Said Rapunzel

"The people of Arendelle have been robbed!"Said Aoi

"We ran out of food!"Said Elsa

"Well as you said it. Okay you can take them."Said Mr. Cold and Anna give him the money.

"Guards!"Said Elsa and the Royal Guards come and pick up all of the barrels that filled with rice and fruits with them.

"So... can I offer you a few things?"Asked Mr. Cold

"Sure!"Said Anna

"I need more stuffs for my cargo. Arendelle is not the only place that I visit you know."Said Mr. Cold

"Kristoff! Give him ice!"Said Anna

"Yes ma'am."Said Kristoff and he's Sven pull the sleigh that filled with ice to the harbor.

"I never see a lot of ice like that in my life!"Said Mr. Cold

In the Forest...

"Seriously?"Asked Kragen

"I'm not kidding!"Said Mirror Mask

"How can I trust you?"Asked Kragen

"Because I know where they are!"Said Mirror Mask

"Show me."Said Kragen

Later at the Cave...

"BRRRRRRR!"

"Did you heard that?"Asked Mirror Mask

"Of course I'm heard!"Said Kragen and he's go inside the cave.

"Are you crazy?"Asked Mirror Mask

"You can go away with the box of that carrots now!"Said Kragen

"Umm... thanks!"Said Mirror Mask and he's run away with the box of carrots that he's steal from Oaken.

In the Cave...

"ROARRR!"

The Giant Wasp jump down from the ceiling and attack Kragen but he's kick it away

and accident awake all of its colony from the sleeping.

"ROARRR!"

"This... is what I'm looking for!"Said Kragen and he's see the Raach Droids on the ground.

"They're the another experiment of the Raach!"Said Kragen and one of the Giant Wasp grab his back

but he's grab it and throw it to hit another one.

"ROARRR!"

Kragen drop the smoke bomb and the ground. When the it's explode and the smoke was around he's escape from the cave.

Meanwhile in Arendelle...

"Who wants pies?"Asked A Woman

"We wanted pies!"Said The Kids

"Here your cakes!"Said Chef and he's give the cakes to his customers.

In the Forest...

"I likes picnic!"Said Olaf and he's licking the ice cream.

"Want a cup of tea Elsa"Asked Anna

"Of course."Said Elsa and Anna pour the tea into Elsa's tea cup while Rapunzel and Aoi are eating noodles and dumblings.

At that moment...

"Ladies..."Said Kragen and he's walk out from the shadow.

"Kragen what're you doing here?"Asked Rapunzel

"I knew what behind all of this."Said Kragen

"ROARRR!"

A herd of the Giant Wasp fly out from the forest and form up into the face-like on the sky upon the city Arendelle.

"We're the Spore!"Said Spore

"Okay what are those things?"Asked Anna

"They're the mutant wasps. Another experiment of the Raach."Said Kragen

"Give us food or we will destroy this land and killing its people without mercy!"Said Spore

"What're we gonna do?"Asked Olaf

"Tell everyone in Arendelle to hide their foods."Said Kragen

"What about you?"Asked Anna and Kragen pick up a pie.

"I will deal with those wasps! Elsa come with me! I need your powers."Said Kragen and he's jump on his black horse

and take Elsa with him and ride into the city.

Later in the City...

"Everyone hide your foods now!"Said Anna and people start to collecting the foods andrun to hide in their houses.

"ROARRR!"

"HEY!"Shouted Kragen

"HMM?"

"Want a food?"Asked Kragen and he's show a pie to the Spore.

"PIE!"Shouted Spore

"Come and get it!"Said Kragen and he's ride his horse int othe forest and the Spore are after him.

"ROARRR!"

Kragen ride his horse to the cave the Spore are live and he's throw a pie in there and the Spore follow the smell of it into the cave.

"ROARRR!"

"Elsa now!"Said Kragen and Elsa shoot ice ray to the entrance of the cave and freeze it.

The Spore are now lock inside in their own home with the food that they stole.

"What about the food that they stole?"Asked Elsa

"Leave it to them. They deserve to live to live too."Said Kragen and he's ride his horse back to Arendelle with Elsa.

Later at night, one of the wasps has use its sting poke out from the ice wall.

"ROARRR!"


	9. Find The Ally

The crossover story between Frozen and Tangled.

Disclamier: I don't own Frozen and Tangled.

Chapter 9 Find The Ally

At Arendelle in the Palace...

"This is the end of you!"Said Golden Knight and he's try to kill Elsa but Kragen jump in and punch him.

"OUCH!"Said Golden Knight and another to run from behind to hurt Kragen but he's throw a ravarang to their heads.

"I hate vigilante!"Said Golden Knight and he's grab his gun to and aim at Kragen.

"Goodbye vigilante!"Said Golden Knight and he's shoot to Kragen but Elsa create ice wall to block it.

"WHAT?!"Asked Golden Knight and Anna come and use a mace hit at his head from behind.

"OUCH!"Said Golden Knight and he's fall unconcious on the ground.

"Take them to prison!"Said Anna and the Royal Guards come and take the Golden Knights to prison.

"This is not over yet! My master will get rid of you someday!"Said Golden Knight

"We will be here and waiting for him."Said Elsa

"So Kragen what are you gonna-"Said Anna and she's look at him but he had gone.

"Do you think he live in social or not?"Asked Anna

At the Golden Castle in the Throneroom...

"I can't believe my men was being captured again!"Said Golden King

"As I was said sir! I see the event ith my eyes!"Said Golden Knight

"And why you don't do anything?!"Asked Golden King

"I... I am... a spy!"Said Golden Knight

"We need to find someone who can help us get rid of Queen Elsa and her stinky sister!"Said Golden King

"But how sir?"Asked Golden Knight

"YOU! Must be the one who do that!"Said Golden King

"Me?"Asked Golden Knight

"Yes! Because you're spy!"Said Golden King

"Yes sir! I won't failed you! I'm promise!"Said Golden Knight

"And don't break that promise! GO!"Said Golden King

"Yes sir!"Said Golden Knight and he's walk out from the throneroom.

Nextday in the Garden...

"Who wants mantou?"Asked Anna

"You really like Chinese Foods very much aren't you?"Asked Elsa

"Of course! They're the best!"Said Anna and she's put the mantou with a leg of fried chicken.

"Ahh! I likes picnic!"Said Olaf and she's licking the ice cream

"Rapunzel can you give me the dumblings?"Asked Aoi

"Sure!"Said Rapunzel and she's give her a dish of dumblings.

While Elsa drinking a cup of tea, a long tongue come out from the hind of the tree and take her tea cup.

"What was that?!"Asked Anna and she's accident drop her mantou.

"It's us!"Said Professor Flame

"Who is this guy?"Asked Rapunzel

"My name is Professor Flame."Said Professor Flame

"And Mr. Hot!"Said Mr. Hot after he's walk out from the hind of the tree and drink a cup of tea that he's take from Elsa.

"Nice tea!"Said Mr. Hot

"My oolong tea!"Said Elsa

"Still thinking about tea in the time like this Queen Elsa?"Asked Mr. Hot and he's drop the tea cup on the ground.

"I'm scare!"Said Olaf

"What did you wanted from us Flame?!"Asked Aoi

"Punish Queen Elsa and her sister!"Said Professor Flame and he's pull out his sword and run to slash Elsa.

"NO!"Shouted Anna and then Kragen jump down from the tree and kick him at face.

"OUCH!"Said Professor Flame and Mr. Hot run to Kragen and breath fire to him but he's jump up and land on him.

Professor Flame stand up and carry Anna with him. Kragen run after him but Mr. Hot use his tail slap at him to unconcious

and grab Elsa and take her with him and go after his partner.

"HELP!"Shouted Anna

Later...

"... ohh!"Said Kragen

"He's wake up!"Said Aoi

"Flame and Hot! Where are they?"Asked Kragen

"They're already escape!"Said Rapunzel

"How long I had been unconcious?"Asked Kragen

"30 minutes."Said Rapunzel

"I must to go after them."Said Kragen

"No! You're too weak!"Said Aoi

"Kragen you must rest for while!"Said Rapunzel

"I have no time to be rest or relax!"Said Kragen and he's Kragen and he's walk out from the garden to get his horse.

In the Forest...

"If I can't find someone who can help the Gold to rule Arendelle! I'll death!"Said Golden Knight

"Let me go freak!"Said Elsa and the Golden Knight heard that and run to look at. He's hiding behind the the tree

and see that Anna and Elsa was chain up and gonna be execute by Professor Flame and Mr. Hot.

"Who are those guys?!"Asked Golden Knight

"Now Queen Elsa! Time to end life of you and your sister!"Said Professor Flame and he's pull out his sword.

"Begins the execution!"Said Mr. Hot and the a ravarang come from upon his head and hit at him.

"OUCH!"Said Mr. Hot and he's look up.

"Boss!"Said Mr. Hot and Professor Flame turn to look at him and then upon his head.

"Kragen!"Said Professor Flame

"Release the Queen and the Princess... NOW!"Said Kragen

"Make me do that!"Said Professor Flame and he's keep his sword and pull out his long gun.

"Eat the bullets!"Said Professor Flame and he's shoot to Kragen but he's jump to another tree.

"You can't jump like that forever!"Said Professor Flame and Mr. Hot breath fire to burn the tree. Kragen jump down from the tree

and pull out his sword and kick at face of Mr. Hot and Professor Flame keep his long gun pull out his sword and go to fight with Kragen.

Finally, the sword was float out from hand of Professor Flame and Kragen take it with him.

"Surrender!"Said Kragen

"Never!"Said Professor Flame and Mr. Hot breath the smoke out and he's escape with Professor Flame.

Kragen throw Flame's sword away and go to unlock Anna and Elsa from the chain.

"Let's get out of here!"Said Elsa and she's with Anna and Kragen to Krage's horse and ride it back to Arendelle.

Meanwhile...

"Well,well,well! Look like I found the people who can help us!"Said Golden Knight and he's grab Sword of Professor Flame.


	10. Enemies United!

The crossover story between Frozen and Tangled.

Disclamier: I don't own Frozen and Tangled.

Chapter 10 Enemies United!

In the Forest in the Hut...

"We can't kill them if the raven still out there!"Said Mr. Hot

"I know that!"Said Professor Flame

"And you gonna do nothing?"Asked Mr. Hot

"I'm trying to think now!"Said Professor Flame

"KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK!"

"Who come now?"Asked Professor Flame and he's go to open the door.

"Hello I wanna ask you to come with me to meet my Master."Said Golden Knight and he's drop Sword of Professor Flame on the ground.

At Japanese Castle...

"ROARRR!"

"This monster will make her really beg me to marry with her!"Said Kengen

"Time to go now my Basan!"Said Kengen and the Basan jump through the ceiling and run to Arendelle.

"ROARRR!"

"This is awesome!"Said Kengen

At Kato's Noodle Shop...

"You can't catch me Kragen! Because you never do it!"Said Mirror Mask

"But I will this time!"Said Kragen and he's throw a ravarang to Mirror Mask and it at at his head.

"OUCH!"Said Mirror and and he's fall unconsious on the ground.

"Now I got you."Said Kragen

"ROARRR!"

Kragen see a Basan run through the forest straight to Arendelle.

"Look like you got a bigger problem than me now."Said Mirror Mask

"Another lucky day of you."Said Kragen and he's jump on his black horse and ride after the Basan.

Meanwhile in the Forest...

"Where are we going anyway?"Asked Professor Flame

"The castle of my Master."Said Golden Knight

"How far it is?"Asked Mr. Hot

"Just walk."Said Golden Knight

"Knight."Said Mr. Hot

"I heard that."Said Golden Knight

Meanwhile at Arendelle in the City...

"ROARRR!"

"A Giant Chicken!"Said A Girl and the Basan breath fire to burn the houses.

"A Giant Fire-breathing Chicken!"Said A Man

"ROARRR!"

"I must find Queen Elsa!"Said kragen and he's ride to the palace.

"Queen Elsa!"Said Kragen

"Sorry Kragen but she's not here."Said Kai

"Where is she?"Asked Kragen

"She's off the Japan Embassy."Said Gerda

"As you know... girly things."Said Olaf

"I have no time for a joke Olaf."Said Kragen and he's ride his horse to Japan Embassy.

Later at Japan Embassy...

"We need to find a way to stop that chicken."Said Rapunzel

"How?"Asked Anna

"I can freeze it!"Said Elsa

"That was useless Queen Elsa. That thing is a Basan.

The gigantic fire-breathing chicken. It can melt itself out from the ice block."Said Aoi

"What do you want us to do?"Asked Rapunzel

"Give you to Kengen so he can marry with you?"Asked Anna

"No I got a plan."Said Kragen

"Kragen!"Said Everyone

"How long that you has been in that shadow?"Asked Elsa

"Long enough to heard about the ideas of you people."Said Kragen

"So what's your plan?"Asked Anna

"I agree about freeze it like Elsa had said but at other point."Said Kragen

Later in the Forest...

"Are you ready?"Asked Kragen

"Yes!"Said Everyone

In the City...

"Hey!"Said Aoi

"RMM?"

"Your boss want me? You had catch me first!"Said Aoi and she's ride horse of Kragen into the forest.

"ROARRR!"

The Basan run after her int the forest and breath fire at her many times.

"ROARRR!"

"I'm head to the trap now!"Said Aoi

"Elsa are you ready?"Asked Kragen

"I'm ready now!"Said Elsa and the Basan run into her and she's jump down from the tree into mouth of Basan and freezing it from inside.

"ROARRR!"

The Basan had turn into the ice statue and Elsa climb out from its mouth.

"Elsa you did it!"Said Anna and she's hug her older sister.

"I know."Said Elsa and the ice statue of Basan turn into a black aura and fly into the forest.

Later at Japanese Castle...

"What was that?"Asked kengen and he's go to look at the window and see a black aura fly to him.

So he quickly open his magical book and the black aura was go back into the the book.

"Plan failed... again."Said Kengen

Meanwhile at the Golden Castle in the Throneroom...

"My Lord, I come back and I do as I promise you."Said Golden Knight

"Very good. Now leave. I want to discuss with the in personal."Said Golden King

"As you said my lord."Said Golden Knight and he's leave from the throneroom.

"So... what's your name?"Asked Golden King

"The name is Professor Flame and this my friend Mr. Hot."Said Professor Flame

"Well... I have an offer that you can't be refuse."Said Golden King

"What is it?"Asked Professor Flame

"We both have the same target and the same goal... Queen Elsa of Arendelle."Said Golden King

"We're listening sir."Said Professor Flame


	11. Target: Queen Elsa

The crossover story between Frozen and Tangled.

Disclamier: I don't own Frozen and Tangled.

Chapter 11 Target: Queen Elsa

At the Southern River...

"Raach was distract by the one known as Kragen that invades into the terratory of Raach!"Said Raach and Kragen throw the ravarangs to them.

"That's enough for tonight."Said Kragen and he's run and jump on his horse and ride back to Arendelle.

Behind the Tree...

"These are look interesting."Said Golden Knight and he's pick up on of the broken Raach Droids.

"The Golden King and his allies will like this!"Said Golden Knight and he's carry the broken Raach Droids.

In Arendelle at the Palace...

"You got anything?"Asked Elsa

"No. Just a food and favortie place of spider."Said Anna

"We need to find what is weakness of the spider so we can save Arendelle from the Raach."Said Elsa

"Spider is kind of... you know..."Said Anna

"Survived from the Time of the Dinosaurs. I know."Said Elsa

"So I think the spider have no weakness."Said Anna

"So what is your idea? Face the face-to-face?"Asked Elsa

"Of course!"Said Anna

Meanwhile at the Golden Castle...

"Master."Said Golden Knight

"What dod you want?"Asked Golden King

"I found something that you might be interest."Said Golden Knight and he's drop the Raach Droid on the ground.

"What is this thing?"Asked Professor Flame

"They called themselves... the Raach."Said Golden Knight

Later at Night in the Garden of the Palace of Arendelle...

"Raach had come to a place that can be found the one who is the one tha needed by Raach."Said Raach and he walk with the other to the wall.

"BOOM!"

"What was that?!"Asked Royal Guard and he's run with another two to looking the place.

"What can make this hole?"Asked Royal Guard and four Raach Droids walk out from the shadow and shoot laser to them.

"Retreat!"Said Royal Guard and he's run with another two that come with him.

"Follow the witnesses!"Said Raach and he's run with another three to after th Royal Guards.

Meanwhile in the Elsa's bedroom...

"Found the one."Said Raach and he's grab Elsa.

"... haa... AHH-"Said Elsa and another two Raach grab and tied up her mouth.

"Working quicker for the Invasion of Raach."Said Raach and they pick up Elsa with them.

In Anna's bedroom, she hears a lot of foot steps that sound not like steps of the guards.

"What's going on here?"Asked Anna and she's slowly get out from her bed and walk to the door

and open it for little and see the Raach Droids are chain up her sister and carry her away.

"Noo!"Whisper Anna and when they go out from the way, Anna come out from the room

and grab a sword from the knight armor that stand near her and follow them.

Outside of the Palace...

"Raach need to bring the one that is the one known as Elsa to the place that is the place of Raach as fast as Raach can."Said Raach

"Understood Raach."Said Raach and they carry Elsa to the Southern River.

"Drop her... now!"Said Kragen and he's jump down from the tree.

"It is the one who known as Kragen and he's shoot laser to Kragen with another three

while the other Raach Droids carry Elsa with them back to the Southern River.

Anna run after the trial of the Raach Droids and use the sword cut them into pieces.

"Glad to see you came."Said Kragen

"Let's follow them!"Said Anna and she and Kragen run after the Raach Droids that carry Elsa.

Later...

"There they are!"Said Anna

"I got this!"Said Kragen throw the ravarangs to them and cut their heads off.

"Nice shot!"Said Anna

"Learn from the best."Said Kragen and he's walk with Anna and unchain Elsa.

"Thanks Kragen. You too Anna."Said Elsa and she's hug her little sis.

"Nah! Let's go back to sleep."Said Anna and she's walk with Elsa back to the palace

while Kragen run back to his horse and ride it away into the forest.

At the Southern River...

"Open the secret door."Said Raach and he's walk down with another two. When they walk pass the pillars

that hold the secret door, it's reveal a giant secret operation base of the Raach to them.

"Raach mission to capture the one known as Elsa that is the one who is the one that needed by Raach."Said Raach

"Raach will try to do this mission to capture later."Said Raach

"The one known as Elsa is a key that must be use for plan that is the plan of Raach."Said Raach

"And Kragen must become what the humans said as... destroy."Said Raach and every Raach smile out in evil way.

Meanwhile at the Golden Castle...

"Let see what this stuff can do."Said Professor Flame and he's press one of the buttons

in the stomach of the droid and the droid pull its left arm up.

"Amazing!"Said Mr. Hot and Professor Flame press another button and the droid is stand up.

"Cool!"Said Professor Flame

"Hmm... well... I think we need to learn more about these... Raach."Said Golden King and he's walk to his Golden Knights.

"Their technology are very useful for us to againts Queen Elsa and her allies."Said Golden King

"Well done knight!"Said Golden King and his Golden Knight smile out in evil way.


End file.
